rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 5
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 5 is the fifth regular season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 13 contestants, 2 being past DRQ contestants, and 12 episodes. The winner of the season is Haüt Shot and the Queen Congeniality of the season is Flora del Mayo. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Bling Blang Galore' * Guest Judges: Silver Coin & Petra Light * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot in a graveyard with zombies. * Mini Challenge Winner: Bonnie Basquette * Main Challenge: Make an outfit made with jewels, precious stones, etc. that represents your hometown. * Runway Theme: A Gold Mine's Home * Main Challenge Winner: Flora del Mayo * Surprise Contestants: Trixia Fall and Victor Petrov 'Episode 2: High School Rusical' * Main Challenge: As teams, perform in the High School Rusical. * Runway Theme: Schooled & Classy * Main Challenge Winner: Bonnie Basquette * Bottom 2: Bloody Carrie vs Marionettie * Lipsync Song: Sharpay & Ryan - Fabulous * Eliminated: Marionettie 'Episode 3: A la Vogue' * Mini Challenge: Make the BenDeLaCreme vs Kennedy Davenport lipsync better. * Mini Challenge Winner: Aqua Marina * Main Challenge: As pairs, vogue to classical music. * Runway Theme: Royalty Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Clayton Winters and Victor Petrov * Bottom 2: Akimoto Matashi vs Gene Tech * Lipsync Song: Namie Amuro - B Who I Want 2 B (feat. Hatsune Miku) * Eliminated: Akimoto Matashi 'Episode 4: Just Say Talk' * Guest Judge: Jujubee * Mini Challenge: Audition for the role of Fatty Patty in the movie My Fatass Life. * Mini Challenge Winner: Clayton Winters * Main Challenge: Interview Jujubee with suitable questions for only 3 minutes (5 mins. for the mini challenge winner). * Runway Theme: Bitchy Businesses * Main Challenge Winner: Parfum Royale * Bottom 2: Clayton Winters vs Valerie Blacc * Lipsync Song: Selena Gomez - Fetish (feat. Gucci Mane) * Eliminated: Valerie Blacc 'Episode 5: A Toot for a Fruit' * Mini Challenge: Answer food related questions correctly. * Mini Challenge Winner: Flora del Mayo * Main Challenge: Make fruit couture with the fruit assigned as your theme. * Runway Theme: Fruity Tooty Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Aqua Marina * Bottom 2: Bonnie Basquette vs Gene Tech * Lipsync Song: Melanie Martinez - Pity Party * Eliminated: Gene Tech 'Episode 6: Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Furry Suits * Main Challenge Winner: Haüt Shot * Bottom 2: Flora del Mayo vs Parfum Royale * Lipsync Song: Charli XCX - Bounce (feat. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) * Eliminated: Flora del Mayo 'Episode 7: YouTubers: The Rusical' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Parfum Royale * Main Challenge: Perform in YouTubers: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Raggedy & Rich * Main Challenge Winner: Bonnie Basquette * Bottom 2: Clayton Winters vs Victor Petrov * Lipsync Song: PSY - Gangnam Style * Eliminated: None 'Episode 8: Porn Production' * Main Challenge: As pairs (1 group as a trio), make a trailer for a porn movie. * Runway Theme: It's Milkin' Time * Main Challenge Winners: Parfum Royale and Trixia Fall * Bottom 2: Aqua Marina vs Clayton Winters * Lipsync Song: SOPHIE - Ponyboy/Faceshopping * Eliminated: Clayton Winters 'Episode 9: MTXX's Next Top Model' * Mini Challenge: Make the best orgasm face. * Mini Challenge Winner: Victor Petrov * Main Challenge: Model for a clothing brand and serve poses in the photoshoot. * Runway Theme: Fishnets Complex * Main Challenge Winner: Haüt Shot * Bottom 2: Trixia Fall vs Victor Petrov * Lipsync Song: Kero Kero Bonito - Break * Eliminated: Trixia Fall 'Episode 10: Granny Glam' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Aqua Marina * Main Challenge: Makeover old ladies and make them look youjg while you look old. * Runway Theme: Granny Glam * Main Challenge Winner: Aqua Marina * Bottom 2: Bonnie Basquette vs Parfum Royale * Lipsync Song: Ke$ha - TiK ToK * Eliminated: Bonnie Basquette 'Episode 11: Musical Hits' * Mini Challenge: Pull toilet paper rolls as fast as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Parfum Royale * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits on the Music Ball. * Runway Themes: Popstar Prince/Princess Realness, Wild Dubstep Realness and Classical Notes Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Parfum Royale * Bottom 2: Haüt Shot vs Victor Petrov * Lipsync Song: Yelle - Moteur Action * Eliminated: Victor Petrov 'Episode 12: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Aqua Marina vs Haüt Shot vs Parfum Royale * Lipsync Song: Poppy - X * Winner: Haüt Shot * Runners-up: Aqua Marina and Parfum Royale * Queen Congeniality: Flora del Mayo Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 5